Nyo FNAF
by AuroraLoveCookies
Summary: Guys, before you read this, have this in mind this is a joke story that why it's cheesy, dumb at times and bad grammar. Mike has been accepted to a high school. In a week Mike has a harem. So now Mike has to decide which girl will be his Girlfriend. Also, his parents don't even know about the girls because the only girl that talk to him is his sister and the girls are half primates
1. Meeting Springbonnie

Mike had been accepted to a school the name of the school is Fredbear High School. On his first day of school, he was walking to find his classes. He bumps into a girl with golden color hair and bunny ear. "Are you okay?" Mike said trying to help her. "I'm fine!" said the girl putting down her dress. "Want to meet up for lunch?" she said cheerily. "Okay..." said Mike. Jump up and skip to class.

At one of Mike classes, Mike saw the same girl sitting at the back. The girl jester him to came to the back. When mike walks to the back and sits down the girl said: "If you were wondering about my name it Springbonnie." after she said that the bell rang and our Teacher walks in.

Lunch time Mike and Springbonnie met up on the roof. Mike accidently left his lunch at home but Springbonnie was kind enough to share her lunch so they talk until they have to go back to class.

After school Springbonnie grabs Mike by the hand and pulls Mike to the roof. "Are you my friend?!" she said with a big smile on her friend. Mike reply "Of course we are!" pulling her in for a hug. "Can we walk home together!" said Springbonnie. "Of course," he said.

At home, Mike is working on all his Homework. He thought to himself "Will I make more friends... I'll hope for the best." a smile shows up on Mike's face. So when he finish his Homework he got up and start playing video games until 3:00 A.M.


	2. Meeting Freddy

After school, Mike was still at school because he was looking for a club to join. As Mike was walking around looking at the clubs. A girl walked up to Mike and said: "Are you looking for something?". "Ya I'm looking for a club to join," said Mike as he turns to the girl. The girl grabs something from her bag and she gives it to Mike something. Then just walk off. Mike look at the paper and saw it was for the music club. So he walks back home.

The next at lunch it was like the same like yesterday and the day before Springbonnie and Mike were on the roof eating lunch. Then the same girl arrives on the roof. "Hello I heard that your name is Mike and I'm Freddy can I join you?" said Freddy waving her hand and arm. "Of course!" said Mike after Freddy sat down he look at Springbonnie she had a mad look on her face. "What did I do?" Mike quietly said to Springbonnie. After he said that she quickly turn her head. "So about the club do you want to join?" said Freddy. Mike reply "Ya!" "If Mike joining I'm joining!" Said Springbonnie with a mad voice. "...Fine," said Freddy "So see you guys on Friday!" as Freddy got up and left.

That night Mike was wondering why Springbonnie was mad at today. The first thing that came to mind is was she jealous "No she wasn't she seem like a happy girl." Mike thought, Now Mike was back at square on again.


	3. Meeting Spring trap

Mike arrive at school early before Springbonnie and Freddy got there. He again bump into a girl but she didn't take it nicely "Hey watch where you're going!" said the girl. "Sorry!" said Mike the girl walked away. "MIKE!" said ? the person was across the school but the person loud and clear. "Huh Springbonnie!" said Mike turning to her. She madly walked to him "Realy my sister are you for real!" she said. "Wait, sister?" said Mike with a shocked voice. "Ya, my big sister Spring trap and you try to hit on her!" said Springbonnie as she hit Mike. "I wasn't doing that we just bump into each other. Okay, I'm sorry!" he said before hugging her.

At lunch, Mike, Springbonnie, and Freddy arrive on the roof. They saw Spring trap sitting were they alway sat. "Want some of my Lunch?" said Spring trap holding a box. At that moment Freddy and Springbonnie turn fast like the speed of light. "You, cute idiot!" said Freddy as she punched Mike. "You lied to me! My sister?!" shouts Springbonnie as she said that Spring trap yell "I didn't mean it like that!" as she walked off.

After school, he saw Spring trap standing near the school gates. So Mike walked up to her. "Hey Spring trap sorry about Lunch so we're friends," he said. Spring trap turns around and said,"We're just friend and that's it!" then she ran off. Mike saw Springbonnie walking to the school gates so he ran to her. Mike said, "Do you want me to walk you home?" She replies "Okay!" She back to her cheery self again.

That night Mike was on Fredbear high's website and add Springbonnie, Freddy, and Spring trap to his friend's list. Mike made a group chat and he started to talk to Springbonnie, Freddy, and Spring trap. He was working on his homework at the same time. "Big bro it's 3:00 A.M. go to sleep.," said Mike's little sister "Oh sorry sis I'm going to sleep.," said Mike.


	4. Meeting Golden Freddy

Mike walked to school and he had the feeling that someone is watching him. Freddy walked up to him and said: "What's wrong you look on edge." as she put her cold hand on his shoulder. "It's just I feel like someone is watching me," said Mike. Freddy turned and pointed. Mike turn and saw a girl in the bushes. The girl notices that Mike saw her. "Who are and why are you stalking my senpai," said Freddy. The girl ran off. The only thing they can see was her golden hair and bear ear.

At the class, Mike got the same feeling that he was being watched. Then he turns and saw the same girl staring at him. Then she smiles creepily. It creeps, Mikes out. He turns back around and continues to work. Time skip. In another class. "In class, I saw the same girl looking at me," said Mike "What did she look like?" said Spring trap "I'll tell you later. Okay?" said Mike "Okay." said Spring trap, Freddy, and Springbonnie "Hehe Senpai is going to be mine." said a girl.

At Lunch, Mike, Springbonnie, Spring trap, and Freddy walked to the roof. "Omg that's her!" said Mike. They all see a girl with a creepy smile "Hey Mikey-moo it's me." said the girl as she hugged Mike "Um who are you?" said Mike scared of getting punch "I'm Goldie. said, Golden Freddy. "Hey, why are you touching my b-b-boyfriend!" said Springbonnie. Spring trap and Freddy scare act her with envy. Then Goldie said, "Oh yeah right he's not your boyfriend." Then Goldie and Springbonnie started to argue.

That night at Mike's house. Mike was sitting at his desk in shock at what Springbonnie said. The words echo in his mind "why are you touching my b-b-boyfriend!" his sister notice that there was something wrong "Big bro what's wrong?" said Mike's sister. "Oh sis nothing is wrong," said Mike. She walked out the room.

That night at Springbonnie's house. Springbonnie was laying on her bed regretting those words. She was mortified "He's going to hate." said Springbonnie. That night Springbonnie thought the worse. She didn't want to go the school the next day or ever again. She started to cry. Spring trap heard her cry and felt sorry. That night Springbonnie cried herself to sleep.


	5. A picnic

The next day was Saturday Mike send Springbonnie a text it read: "Hey Springbonnie meet me at the park near our school." So Springbonnie met him at the park. Springbonnie notices that Mike plan a picnic. "Haha, Mike a picnic your so sweet," said Springbonnie as she hugged Mike. They were having a nice time until they heard Mike's was name called. It was the others on the sidewalk. Spring trap looked the same but she was cracking a smirk. Freddy seemed mad almost like what Spring trap would do. Goldie looked like she was going to attack them. "Hey, girls do you want to join us?" Mike suggested. Springbonnie got mad because it was there day. Goldie and Freddy race to Mike. Goldie jumped on him and gave him a loving embrace. Freddy did the same thing. Spring trap sat next to her sister and comfort her but before she touches her shoulder Springbonnie slap her sister's hand away. She stood up and said, "I'm going now." she sound like a mixture of anger and sadness but before Mike could say anything she walked away. When Springbonnie got home she fell onto her bed and started to weep. Tears covered her face and pillow. Sometime later. She heard a knock on her bedroom door. "Hey, sis are you okay?" Spring trap asked. Springbonnie sat up and she started to heavily breathe. Spring trap must have heard her breathing. Spring trap said "I'll take that as a no... Hey, little sis, I know that you like him just don't take this by heart. They are just jealous that you have more of a chance to be with him. So just get over it... please." Springbonnie asked "Okay so what about you? How can I know that you won't do the same?" Spring trap pulled a picture of her and somebody else as kids. "Because I love someone else." She answered. Springbonnie didn't believe her. "Sis I know what you're thinking you don't believe me," she replied. "H-how did you know?" Springbonnie asked. "Did you really forget that we're twins." Spring trap answered. "Sometimes," she answered. "Just let me in," said Spring trap leaning onto her little sister bedroom door. Springbonnie got up and open her door and she said: "Come in." When Mike got home he sat down on his bed and felt sorry for Springbonnie. "Maybe Spring trap will deal with it," he said to himself and soon he fell asleep.


	6. A Group Chat

**(Mike has entered the group chat.)**

Mike: Good morning everyone!

 **(Springbonnie has entered the group chat.)**

 **(Freddy has entered the group chat.)**

 **(Spring trap has entered the group chat.)**

 **(Goldie has entered the group chat.)**

Springbonnie: Hi Mike!

Freddy: Hello Mike.

Goldie: Hey

Mike: Do you guys want to go out?

Springbonnie: Sure!

Freddy: Okay.

Goldie: k

Mike: So when do you guys have time?

Freddy: Sunday at 8 AM to 3 PM.

Springbonnie: Sunday 7 AM to 10 PM!

Goldie: Anytime sweetheart ;)

Springbonnie: What!?

Freddy: Not Funny.

Mike: Do anyone notice that Spring trap hadn't said anything yet?

Freddy: What do you mean?

Mike: She login at the same time as you…

Springbonnie: Oh I notice that too

Goldie: Aww spring trap are you nervous to talk to mikey-moo~

Springbonnie: Huh?

Goldie: Or is it something else?

Spring trap: …

Goldie: Hmm?

Spring trap: GET OFF MY BUTT ASSFACE!

Mike: Woah Spring trap calm down

Spring trap: ...Fine

Mike: So let's meet Sunday around 9 AM okay

Springbonnie: Okay!

Goldie: k

Freddy: Sure thing.

Spring trap: Ok...


End file.
